Bored
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: 'Bored. Bored. BORED ' 'Please stop it ! I know you get bored. All the town knows it ' /!\ Only dialogue.


**Well...er... hello. **

**So this is me : Dook !**

**Am I new ? **

**Of course not.**

**Do you know me ?**

**I think you don't.**

**In brief, as you know : Characters belong to Gatiss and Moffat, based on Conan Doyle's wrotes.**

**Warning : it's...er... only dialogue... and -I hope- a funny dialogue between Sherlock and John. (:**

**Ho and thaks to Under This Rain to have corrected it...**

_**Je vous laisse apprécier !**_

**°0OoO0°**

'Bored. Bored. BORED !'

'Please stop it ! I know you get bored. All the town knows it !'

'Need a murder.'

'And I need some silence ! But you have killed it by speaking !'

'You said 'killed' John ? Where ? When ?'

'Are you kidding me ?'

'Little bit. Bored. Bored... BORED !'

'Shut up ! Go play with my weapon in a playground and let me work !'

'Really ?'

'Stop smiling like an idiot. I was joking.'

'You're not funny...'

'You're not a murderer.'

'That what YOU think.'

'Please Sherlock, you were scared to kill a little spider in the kitchen yesterday.'

'In fact I was afraid to damage the table John.'

'Huh...Damage the table with your hand ?'

'Don't underestimate my strenght.'

'I don't.'

'You do.'

'Yeah I do ! But please Sherlock I would like to work you know !'

'Work on... ?'

'Let me work.'

'What do you do ?'

'I am talking with ducks Sherlock.'

'Seriously ?'

'Of course not ! I am working !'

'Why you don't want to say to me what are you working on ?'

'You don't really care Sherlock.'

'I do !'

'You don't.'

'Say it to me John.'

' 'it to me John.' '

'That's funny. You're funny. Now tell me.'

'Sherlock you are irritating.'

'Your eyes are telling something else.'

'Well...And what my eyes are telling ?'

'You want m-'

'I want you to let me work.'

'You want me.'

'Wrong.'

'I don't think you want my shirt.'

'I like purple Sherlock.'

'So do I. But you will not have my shirt !'

'I don't want your shirt !'

'Ah ! I told you you want me.'

'I only want to work.'

'You can't work John. You don't have any computer, pen, sheet of paper or anything else.'

'I am working in my head.'

'You wish me.'

'Yes.'

'You love me.'

'Yes, I do.'

'You want to marry me.'

''Yes, I want to marry you Sherlock.''

'Are you kidding me ?'

'Obviously. Why don't you cantact Jim ?'

'He doesn't answer at my text.'

'He's may be killing someone.'

'No he doesn't. He knit.'

'Wh...what ?'

'He knit me a scarf.'

'What for ?'

'I gave him my scarf last night.'

'I must be repeating myself but…what for?'

'He was cold.'

'He kills people.'

'I know it John but it doesn't prevent he was cold.'

'And why he doesn't give you back your scarf. I mean it will be simplier !'

'Why couldn't he knit me one ?'

'Don't know.'

'Don't you work ?'

'No. It's useless.'

'What did you do ?'

'Well, I searched how tell you I love you Sherlock and finally I think I'll never tell you that.'

'John ?'

'What ?'

'You... You...'

'I... ?'

'You...'

'Nice Sherlock, you know your pronouns !'

'You love me... ?'

'Yes, I do. I mean I really do. I love you.'

'And you...er...you love me ?'

'Why are you upset ?'

'It's the first time John.'

'The first time what ?'

'The first time than someone loves me !'

'Don't worry, no one on earth can love you more than I do.'

'It's too romantic John.'

'Would you prefer : I want to fu-'

'No ! no...ok John. I prefer when you're romantic.'

'I bet you are too !'

'Maybe or maybe not.'

'But I am sure you're very possessive.'

'Why ?'

'You give me a cuddle since I told you : I love you.'

'Is it bothers you John ?'

'Ho...er...No. I...I like it.'

'And can I give you a...'

'Sherlock ! Don't ask and kiss me !'

And there both fall asleep embraced.

**°0OoO0°**

**Did you like it ? (: _Vous avez aimez ?_**

**I would like to tell you sorry for the probably mystakes... I am French and I try to improve my English and to write fic help me a bit -I hope. **

**Thank you and see you soon -Maybe. _Merci et à bientôt – peut-être._**

**( Well, I had already wrote 32 fictions in French you know so if you learn French you should read them. There are very simply – I think.).**


End file.
